Unbreakable
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: A songfic, based on the song ‘Unbreakable’ by Westlife. Ash and Misty’s love is strong, but is it strong enough to survive one of the toughest challenges a couple could face? Get your tissues.


**Unbreakable**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Rating: PG

Type: AAMRN

Genre: Drama/Romance

Ages:

Ash – 16, then 20

Misty – 16, then 20

Summary: A songfic, based on the song '_Unbreakable'_ by Westlife. Ash and Misty's love is strong, but is it strong enough to survive one of the toughest challenges a couple could face? Get your tissues.

Notes: This is sort of written like a music video, so that's why I haven't extended on each of the parts. Oh, and you REALLY need to get the song and listen to it before you read this fic! It really sets the tone and it's one of the most beautiful songs in the world. Really. :)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and the song 'Unbreakable' by Westlife belong to their respective owners.

-

**_Took my hand_**

**_Touched my heart_**

**_Held me close_**

**_You were always there_**

FLASHBACK

"What's wrong, Misty? Why did you run away?" Ash said, leaning over slightly to catch his breath as he caught up to her. Misty, Brock, May and himself had been playing truth or dare, when the question about each of their first kisses had arisen. Before any of them had a chance to answer, Misty had stood up and run from the campsite, not uttering a word.

She now sat on a large tree log, which had fallen down, perhaps during a storm. She was crying, he could tell, and he wasn't sure what he should do. Misty hardly ever cried, not in front of him anyway.

Slowly and hesitantly, he moved so that he was standing next to her drooping, fragile form, before sitting down next to her. She didn't look up, or even acknowledge that he was there, however he did notice that she became a little more tense.

"Misty…?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

"I'm fine," she practically snapped, as she wiped her eyes and turned away from him. Ash didn't reply.

"Why are you here?" she asked, moments later.

"Because I'm worried about you," he replied simply.

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because you're my friend…"

She seemed to sigh at this, and his worry for her soared. Misty had always seemed so strong to him, though he knew sometimes she faked it.

"If you didn't want to talk about it, you didn't have to…" Ash said. Silence engulfed the two for a few minutes, before Misty finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Nobody has ever kissed me before…" she said. "My sisters said that pigs would have to fly before that ever happened…"

Ash frowned as she began to cry again. Hesitantly, he stood up and walked around the tree log, sitting down when he came to the spot beside her. She looked up at him, half in shock and half in embarrassment, her eyes glistening from the tears that had welled up in them.

He feared that she could feel his arm shaking as he placed it around her, but he didn't mind. She needed comfort, and that's what friends were for. Misty stiffened for a moment as she felt his touch, but didn't move away. She didn't want to.

**_By my side_**

**_Night and day_**

**_Through it all_**

**_Baby come what may_**

She felt it the moment she was in his arms. That feeling, like she was in ecstasy, like she was in love. And little did she know that he felt the same way. Her heart beat faster as he pulled her close, as did his. No matter how hesitant and timid they felt, being there felt so right that all of their negative feelings about how the other felt went ignored. Both Ash and Misty were glad that they couldn't see each other's faces, however, as they were glowing with blushes, as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Why does what they think matter so much to you?" he asked. Misty paused, not completely certain on the answer herself.

"I don't know… I guess I just want to prove them wrong… They're all so beautiful, talented, popular… And what am I?"

Ash was shocked at what she was saying. He had no idea that she felt this way. The strong façade that she held up had always made it seem like she didn't care what her sisters thought of her.

"Misty," he said, pulling out of their embrace. Gently, he turned, placing his hands on her arms so that he was facing her. Passion in his eyes, he stared into hers.

"Look at you! You're all of that, and more!" he said, the sincerity in his voice stunning Misty, who blushed in return.

"You're just saying that…"

"No, I mean it."

"Really…?" Misty looked into Ash's eyes, searching for the sign she needed, signifying that he was telling the truth. There it was. He genuinely felt that way.

"Misty… You're the smartest, most talented, kind-hearted, and beautiful person I know…" he said, not caring that his face was extremely red. Somehow, it didn't matter to him anymore.

A few stray tears made their way down Misty's cheeks as she took in the words. Ash reached his hand up and brushed them away gently, his touch feeling like Heaven to her.

They felt as if their bodies had been taken over by their hearts as they moved closer. Ash put his hand over hers as their faces became just millimetres apart. They searched each-other's eyes, before finally, their lips touched gently.

As they moved away, blushes spread over each of their cheeks. But they felt complete, as if the hole in each of their hearts had finally been filled.

END FLASHBACK

**_Swept away on a wave of emotion_**

**_Now we're caught in the eye of the storm_**

**_And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine_**

**_Believe that you're mine…_**

_Four years later…_

It was the year 2008, and the world was no longer the peaceful place it had once been. A war had been waged, as the citizens had revolted against the uprising of Team Rocket over the world. In every city, male and female civilians were preparing to go into battle against them, to uphold the honour of good, and banish the evil that was threatening to sweep the planet like a plague.

Ash Ketchum, like every normal citizen, was preparing just the same. But it wasn't the same, really. The Pokémon Master didn't usually go into battles like this, but rather instructed his or her people in their actions. But Ash Ketchum, being Ash Ketchum, couldn't stand to sit back in an office while innocents all over the world were risking their lives. He had to be part of the action. He had to fight too.

Ash pulled Misty closer to him as they slowly swayed to the music that was playing at the party. Ash had requested that they play their wedding song, _'Unbreakable'_ by Westlife at the farewell dinner.

Tears streamed down Misty's face as she remembered the last time they'd danced to this, just one month ago at their wedding. It was the happiest day of each of their lives, but today was the saddest. Saying goodbye was never easy, but saying goodbye to the person you love most in the world was virtually impossible. Misty knew that this was something that Ash had to do; but still, she would give anything to not have to let him go.

Ash pulled away slightly, noticing that her body was shaking. He brushed a few of the tears that had fallen from her eyes away as he gazed sadly into her eyes. Taking her hand gently, he led her away from the party.

**_This love is unbreakable_**

**_It's unmistakable_**

**_And each time I look in your eyes, I know why_**

**_This love is untouchable_**

**_A feeling my heart just can't deny_**

**_Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby_**

**_I know why_**

**_This love is unbreakable_**

Ash took Misty's hand in his own as they sat beside each other, the warm breeze causing the cherry blossom trees that lined the street to wave. Small, pink, cherry blossom petals fell like feathers, dancing on the wind as they fell onto the pavement.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked gently.

"You," Misty replied, her voice wavering slightly.

Ash squeezed her hand as he leant in to kiss her softly. Her eyes filled with tears as their lips touched. She realised that it could be one of their last. Like water in a waterfall, tears fell down her face as she let out a sob.

"Misty…" Ash said softly as he pulled her into his arms. She cried as she held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I don't want to lose you, Ash…" she spoke through her sobs.

"Mist… You're not going to lose me…"

"You don't know that!" she cried as she pulled away. Standing, she crossed her arms and walked a few steps away. Ash stood slowly and moved up behind her, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"I love you, Misty. And I'll never stop loving you, whether we're physically together or not. You know that, don't you…?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Ash asked. Misty turned around to face him, the light from the moon shining upon her face, making her tears sparkle like glitter.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you, Ash… If something happened to you out there, I'd…I'd die…"

**_Share the laughter_**

**_Share the tears_**

**_We both know, we'll go on from here_**

**_'Cause together, we are strong_**

**_In my arms, that's where you belong_**

Tears filled Ash's eyes as she said the words, knowing that he felt the same way.

"I'll never leave you," he said as he placed his hand over her heart. "I'll always be right here. And I'll come back to you… I'm coming back to you," he spoke, his words full of the courage and determination that had always been part of him, that had never died. "And besides…" he said, a smile gracing his face, making his deep brown eyes sparkle. "I've got so much to come back to…"

Misty smiled as Ash placed his hand over her stomach. She had fallen pregnant just two weeks ago, and Ash was so excited about the baby that he had already bought him or her their first toy, and cleared a room in their house to be used as a nursery.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Ash wondered what he would do when he was apart from her, never knowing when he would see her again, or if… He shook the thought from his head as he held her.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"

**_I've been touched by the hands of an angel_**

**_I've been blessed by the power of love_**

**_And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine_**

_The next morning…_

The time for Ash to depart was drawing near. Misty had never wished she could stop time more than she did at that very moment, as they stood at the airport terminal in each other's arms. Ash pulled away, tears in his eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her. Placing a hand over her heart once again, he smiled through his tears.

"Remember, I'm right here," he said softly. Misty sniffed, smiling slightly as she repeated the action, placing her own hand over his heart.

"And I'm right here."

Like a dam breaking, emotions overtook both Ash and Misty as they wrapped their arms around each other, needing to feel each other there. They stayed that way for a few minutes, never wanting the moment to end. When they pulled away, they kissed each other passionately.

"I love you," Ash said, his voice full of love and affection.

"I love you, more than anything," Misty replied, her voice wavering as she cried softly.

Leaning down slightly, Ash kissed Misty's stomach gently.

"And I love you…" he said to their unborn baby.

"Ash, we have to go," Gary's voice called from a distance. Ash nodded in reply.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever known. And you mean so much to me. I love you, Misty," Ash said, cupping her cheeks in his hands, before he kissed her once again.

"And you mean everything to me… I'm so proud of you," Misty replied. "Be careful, please…" she pleaded. Ash nodded.

"You can count on it."

Ash took Misty's hand and squeezed it as they kissed once more. His hand slipped through hers as he walked through the gate that would lead him to his airplane. He stared into her eyes as tears cascaded down his cheeks once again. _'I love you,'_ he mouthed, before he disappeared. A few of her tears dripped onto the floor as she stared at the space where he'd stood just seconds before. Looking to the ground, she walked towards the window. Misty broke down into an onslaught of tears as she stood there, staring out at the airplane.

"Please come back to me, Ash…"

**_This love is unbreakable_**

**_It's unmistakable_**

**_And each time I look in your eyes, I know why_**

**_This love is untouchable_**

**_A feeling my heart just can't deny_**

**_Each time you whisper my name, oh baby_**

**_I know why_**

_One month later…_

Misty sighed softly as she sat beside her window, gazing outside at the rain that was falling from the grey sky. In her hands, she held a bunch of handwritten letters, each one of them from Ash. He had written to her nearly every day since he'd left. It helped her to feel closer to him, although being away from him for so long was like an ongoing headache in her heart – painful and unsubsiding.

Glancing around her living room, Misty searched for something to do. There were no gym battles at the moment, due to the growing seriousness of the war.

A sigh escaped her lips once more as she realised that there was nothing more she could do. She hated sitting around waiting, fearing that the telephone was going to ring and deliver some sort of horrible news. She knew she shouldn't be negative. Being Ash's wife, one would think she would have caught onto his infectious positivity. But Misty was a realist, and her mind was constantly whirring in circles, fearing her worst nightmare was about to become reality.

Which is why her heart skipped a few beats, when the shrill ring of the telephone echoed through her house.

**_This love is unbreakable_**

**_Through fire and flame_**

**_When all this is over_**

**_Our love still remains…_**

The phone hit the ground as it fell from Misty's hand. And with it, plummeted the spirit and hope that remained in her heart. All she'd heard were the words, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum, but your husband…" before she'd dropped the phone, the shock taking over her wholly.

Misty leaned heavily against the wall, feeling as if the life had been sucked out of her. She let out a sob as she sunk down, before hitting the ground with a thud. Her hands shaking, she stared ahead, fear and terror filling her eyes. She felt like ice, like there was no feeling in her body, her heart, her mind.

"No…" her cracked, wavering voice let out as the realisation of the matter hit her, as shocking and as painful as a tonne of bricks.

Ash was gone.

Dead.

She would never see him again.

He would never meet his child.

She would never see him, feel him, hold him, kiss him…

Ever.

Like a balloon being popped, an ocean of tears erupted from Misty's pain-stricken eyes. Her sobbing increased rapidly as she cried out, the pain in her heart cutting her like a thousand sharp knives. She felt like she was drowning as she sunk into a state of despair as deep and rough as the ocean on a stormy winter night.

"You said you'd be back," she cried out helplessly. "You said you'd come back to me…"

**_This love is unbreakable_**

**_It's unmistakable_**

**_And each time I look in your eyes, I know why_**

**_This love is untouchable_**

**_A feeling my heart just can't deny_**

**_Each time you whisper my name, oh baby_**

**_I know why_**

**_'Cause each time I look in your eyes, oh baby_**

**_I know why_**

_One week later…_

A single red rose fell upon the stone, its redness a striking difference from the white marble stone that it lay upon.

A solitary figure stood in front of it, as still as the breeze on a warm summer night, her heart as cold as the most chilling of winter breezes. Tears clutched at the corners of her eyes, not wanting to fall but not having a choice. Slowly, they dropped down her cheeks like rain from the sky. She didn't bother to wipe them away. There wasn't a point, really. Misty imagined she had cried ten million tears since that phone call, yet she couldn't stop.

A droplet of rain fell, hitting the top of Misty's hand. She didn't move as it started to rain, the drops mixing with her tears. Desperately, she needed to feel Ash's arms around her. She needed his comfort like a starving child needs food, and the knowing that she would never receive it bore into her like a sharp knife.

"I can't do this, Ash… I can't live without you…" she spoke, her words washed away by the pouring rain. She felt as if everything but the growing baby inside of her had died. Like she had no heart. No soul. No spirit. No hope.

She was startled as her baby kicked. Was he or she reminding Misty of the fact that love never dies? Placing her hand over her stomach, Misty felt somewhat calmed. Reaching up around her neck, she traced her finger around the heart-shaped pendant that hung there.

"I love you, Ash…"

**_This love is unbreakable…_**

****

**THE END**

I'll leave it up to you to decide whether the ending was happy or sad. As Kian from Westlife said in an interview, the song can be seen in a positive or negative light. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you cried!

Love and light,

Sarah.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous.  
Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish.  
It does not take offence, and is not resentful.  
Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth.  
It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope,  
And to endure whatever comes."  
  
1 Corinthians: 13, 14 4-8


End file.
